the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Walking Dead (Series)
Fear The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from the existing fictional series of Fear The Walking Dead. It follows the story of high school counselor Madison Clark along with her family as they attempt to survive the upcoming apocalypse, having to leave their home of Los Angeles and head out into the new undead inhabited world in order to try and find themselves a sanctuary. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Pilot When an unknown virus begins to change the world for the worse and cause a portion of Humanity to rise up and start to transform into cannibalistic monsters, a highly dysfunctional family finds themselves dealing with the threat themselves when one of their own is thrust into several moments of danger after waking up to find the horrifying fate of friends close to him as few in the world realizes that this is only the beginning of the end. Episode Two : So Close, Yet So Far As the city of Los Angeles begins to crumble around their family, Madison struggles to help her son deal with his problems of drug addiction when the hospital cannot provide help, sending her back to her workplace and putting her through a life changing moment. Meanwhile, Travis and his ex-wife venture out into all the rioting streets in order to find and protect their missing son when the protests get out of hand as the chaos ensures. Episode Three : The Dog With Los Angeles continuing to fall apart around them due to the chaos of the riots and the rise of their dead, masked among the troublemakers, claims its first victims, Travis and his own family fights for survival among the chaos and seek refuge with the Salazar family and tries to make it to safety. Meanwhile, Madison and her family are forced to defend their own home as members of the neighborhood begin to turn into the monsters. Episode Four : Not Fade Away With nine days having passed since the chaotic fall of Los Angeles and the National Guard arriving to occupy Madison's neighborhood, the residents find themselves in a makeshift safe-zone that is doing the best it can to adapt to the new world that is forming around them. Meanwhile, Madison's dysfunctional family continues to have their problems with the other as Travis finds himself the peace keeper between neighbors and guard. Episode Five : Cobalt After the National Guard took their relatives, the dysfunctional families become desperate to reunite with their lost family which leads to Travis attempting to convince the Lieutenant in charge, Moyers, to take him to their National Guard Compound in order to find out what happened to their missing family while Madison ends up taking matters into her own hands and kidnaps one of the soldiers to gain information from them with Daniel. Episode Six : The Good Man With the military operation, "Cobalt", looming over their heads, Madison and her dysfunctional group head to the National Guard Compound to get their missing family members back while Daniel unleashes thousands of undead upon the National Guard, causing enough chaos for the group to sneak in. Meanwhile, Victor Strand, an internee at the Compound, makes his move to escape and acquires the help of the captured Nick to do it. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Monster As the military operation of "Cobalt" begins and the fiery destruction of Los Angeles goes on around them all, the group barely manage to escape their deaths as they head out on the water on the Abigail, Victor Strand's boat, and take a moment to recover from all the losses they have gone through as they plan on where to go. Meanwhile, Alicia attempts to contact other survivors on a radio which can lead to dangerous consequences. Episode Two : We All Fall Down In danger of the unknown ship that has begun to follow them, having discovered them through Alicia's usage of the radio, their group attempt to hide by retreating to the coastline of Catrina Island which turns out to hold life on it in the form of the Geary family who welcome the group in with open arms. However, what appears to be hopeful at first, their group soon learn the fate of the rest of the country and what this family intends to do. Episode Three : Ouroboros Moving on from the depressing aftermath of Catrina Island, the group discover the crash site of a commercial airplane, Flight 462, which leaves Daniel to lead an expedition onto the land in order to try and scavenge the wreckage as Chris tries to fight through the pain he is going through and survivors are found. Meanwhile, the Abigail's engine stops and leaves Travis to fix it and Strand attempts to secretly contact one of his associates. Episode Four : Blood In The Streets In need to reunite with his associate, Strand sends Nick, on his own, to go on a dangerous mission ashore in order to find Strand's associate and guide him to the Abigail. Meanwhile, the Abigail itself comes under attack while Nick is away and the majority of Madison's group is held hostage by a group of pirates and Strand tries to abandon ship on the Abigail's raft but it is shot up by the pirates during his escape, leaving him in danger. Episode Five : Captive With Connor's pirate group and Madison's group both holding members that the other group wants, Madison attempts to make the trade with the pirates while Daniel tries to keep Chris under control as their captive tries to rile him up enough to make him do something he would regret. Meanwhile, Travis has a reunion with Alex, the woman who was left drifting by Strand, as Alicia attempts to escape the pirates herself and gets some aid. Episode Six : Sicut Cervus Reunited, Madison's group now attempts to make it through the Mexican Flotilla that is guarding the Mexican border which quickly goes wrong and forces the group into a big shootout across the water. Later, Madison's group manages to arrive at the town of Valle de Guadalupe where Strand reunites with his lover, Chris begins to finally snap and Luis's mother, Celia, attempts to show some of the group how the dead should be treated. Episode Seven : Shiva With tensions quickly rising in the Abigail Estate, their group finds themselves facing different problems which has them to separating and taking different paths with Madison being desperate to protect her own son from being indoctrinated by Celia as Daniel snaps into a broken man and commits a drastic act, Travis is left to go after his own son who is going down a dangerous path and Strand faces being forced to leave into the world. Episode Eight : Grotesque After the chaotic destruction of the Abigail Estate, Nick leaves the group behind and goes on his own way for his life which leads him on a new journey but it isn't long before he struggles to find his way through the lonely world as he suffers a infectious injury and faces multiple adversaries on the road. Meanwhile, the nearby and hidden community of Colonia sends out some of their people to scout that turns out to be Nick's saving grace. Episode Nine : Los Muertos After the destruction of the Abigail Estate, Madison's group escape from the compound grounds and attempt to flee back to the water but find their ship, the Abigail, already stolen, leaving the group with no other options than to head towards the nearby hotel for sanctuary. Meanwhile, Nick is trying to settle into the Colonia as he attempts to make himself useful towards their other residents while learning of the Colonia's recent troubles. Episode Ten : Do Not Disturb With every member of Madison's group in danger after Madison and Strand's mistakes, the group are made to fight to save themselves from the undead while Alicia comes to meet the hotel's inhabitants as well as find them fighting over personal history. Meanwhile, Travis and Chris are trying to make their way in the outbreak but after the two of them meet three new allies, conflict arises between father and son which causes a divide. Episode Eleven : Pablo & Jessica Having managed to create some form of truce between the two rival groups of the hotel's inhabitants, they all reluctantly come together in order to clear out the hotel in order to make it safe for themselves as some very interesting plans are hatched to clear out their new home. Meanwhile, back at the Colonia, Nick finds himself getting closer and more attached to the residents as he attempts to help them make their situation better off. Episode Twelve : Pillar Of Salt Needing to keep the trade with the Los Hermanos gang going, Nick continues to put his life on the line for the Colonia when he offers Alejandro an alternative to their low medicines. However, when a desperate family of the Colonia begin to fear for their lives and leave, they are captured by Marco and his gang. Meanwhile, after Strand is stabbed, Madison has to make a trade with the same gang which leads to her making rash moves. Episode Thirteen : Date Of Death After Madison's previous rash decisions led to her turning on the hotel's lights, a very large group of refugees have gathered just outside of the hotel, seeking to get inside their group's sanctuary which leaves their group having to make the hard decision of letting desperate strangers into their safe hotel or forcing them to stay on the other side of their gate. Meanwhile, Ofelia, determined to get back into the United States, gives a attempt. Episode Fourteen : Wrath Ofelia continues to desperately try and get through the border which leads to some dangerous encounters as she makes the attempt while Nick discovers of a planned impending attack on their Colonia which leaves him desperate to convince the other Colonia residents to leave in order to save themselves. Meanwhile, the new arrivals to the hotel causes a divide among it's residents and refugees and Travis discovers something tragic. Episode Fifteen : North After having brutally snapped, Travis's life hangs in the balance as some of the residents in the hotel become eager for blood, leaving those closest to Travis to protect him from harm. Meanwhile, the residents of Colonia continue to face danger as Nick is left to make a tough decision and their leader decides to take matters into his own hands with the impending attack which has the gang regretting their choice that brought them there. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One : Eye Of The Beholder When the Clark family are captured by an unknown military force on the border, they find themselves in a dire predicament and must work together to find themselves a path to safety through violence against the military who captured them. However, this proves to be a very difficult mission on its own when they discover that the force who hold them, who also outnumber them greatly, are performing experiments to learn about the dead. Episode Two : The New Frontier Arriving to the Broke Jaw Ranch, Madison, Nick and Scott find themselves in an awkward position as they are placed among their enemies while losses are suffered when the passengers of Charlene's helicopter are shot out of the sky, forcing them through a tough trek through the wild. Meanwhile, in order to keep peace at their hotel between its occupants and refugees, Strand tells a lie that puts him in a new position that changes him. Episode Three : TEOTWAWKI Forced into a new community where most of the residents don't trust them or want to accept them, the Clark family separate and fall into some crowds while Madison discovers the history of the Otto family and Luciana pushes for them to leave. Meanwhile, Victor goes on his own journey as he leaves the hotel and attempts to reunite with an old business partner, turning his life upside down and leaving him in need of a guardian angel. Episode Four : 100 Having barely escaped with his life from the destruction of Abigail Compound, Daniel Salazar finds himself on a journey of searching for his purpose and being redeemed of his sins as he believes that everyone from his old group, including his daughter, is dead. However, in this search for his place into the new world, Daniel is tied between the struggle over water, one of the most key resources, and keeping himself as the good man. Episode Five : Burning In Water, Drowning In Flame When tragedy strikes in Broke Jaw Ranch and two of its oldest residents end up dead in flames, the residents find themselves wanting to search for who they want to be before they die as well while Madison groups with Troy and his Broke Jaw Ranch soldiers in the mission to find out who attacked them in order to deliver justice while Victor and Daniel make their way to the overrun Rosarito Beach Hotel, searching for a still missing girl. Episode Six : Red Dirt With news of incoming danger spreading around the community, loyalty wavers among the residents of Broke Jaw Ranch with some pushing for them to pack their bags and leave their new home immediately in order to save themselves. Meanwhile, the Clark family struggles to find their place and grapples with their few options against the new threat while new developments put Travis in a deadly place as he attempts to make a peace. Episode Seven : The Unveiling Having arrived back to Broke Jaw Ranch, Travis attempts to convince the residents to leave to stop any good people from dying while Jake and Alicia's hopes of meeting some kind of parley faces trouble when Jeremiah refuses to give his rivals what they want which in turn has Madison forced to send a rescue to get Alicia back, only making their situation much worse as Ofelia has a consequential choice to make for herself and people. Episode Eight : Children Of Wrath After Ofelia's big action, Travis, angered by Qaletaqa breaking the agreement made, goes down a warpath in order to bring an end to the conflict in the only way that remains before more innocent people from both sides from their cold war due to the actions of two racists with history as the Clark family end up dragged along with him in their search for safety. Meanwhile, Strand has some special encounters as he goes down his own trip. Episode Nine : Minotaur In the aftermath of the near bloodbath, tensions rise at Broke Jaw Ranch as Qaletaqa moves his group inside but not everyone can accept the changes despite the Ranch's two leaders doing their best to promote peace that leads to blood being spilled on the soil when people from both sides fight. Meanwhile, Daniel deals with still hoping to be able to find his missing daughter as Lola struggles to fit into her new role of leading the dam. Episode Ten : The Diviner With the discovery of how little water remains, Madison and Qaletaqa depart from the Ranch in order to head to a trading post where they find themselves in a unique place along with a familiar face who is in debt while, back at the Ranch, tensions between the Ranchers and the Nations come to a break over the depleting water and causes weapons to be raised on both sides as only a few of them all desperately try to keep their peace. Episode Eleven : La Serpiente Forced to put all they have left to bargain for water in the nearby Dam, Strand leads Madison and Qaletaqa in a desperate attempt for a new deal while conflict rises between the leaders of the Dam itself as they disagree on what is the best way to handle the situation of a coming revolt. Meanwhile, Luciana has come to adopt the only other remaining member of La Colonia but face trouble at a base that they stumble upon in the tunnels. Episode Twelve : Brother's Keeper When Troy kidnaps Alycia in the middle of the night in order to bait Nick and Jake into coming out to find him, the final confrontation between family comes to pass as one brother's mentality is pushed to it's limit while the return of Luciana, along with her two newest friends, to Broke Jaw Ranch in search of help only brings death upon the ranch's residents when their pursuers unleash the biggest herd ever gathered together on them all. Episode Thirteen : This Land Is Your Land Having been forced into the pantry due to the horde that has overrun the Ranch, Travis finds himself put into the position of leadership while sacrifices have to be made and Ofelia teams up with Lee on a very important goal. However, with the few people outside the pantry that can save them facing their own struggles against the horde and some of the trapped not committing to save the others, trouble arises for those that do remain. Episode Fourteen : El Matadero On the edge of death, Travis leads a mission of vengeance in order to find the bunker survivors who brought destruction to the ranch and end them before the bite wound he has received claims him forever. Meanwhile, Alicia tries to make her own way through the apocalypse which leads to her being confronted by the stranger while Madison's group arrives to the trading post where each group member has their own choices to make. Episode Fifteen : Things Bad Begun When Troy discovers a threat that is descending upon the Gonzales dam, both he and Nick end up having to put themselves in harms way in order to warn the residents currently situated there while Victor deals with his personal conflict as he makes a traitorous move. Meanwhile, Alicia and Diana find themselves in their own bit of danger when they get into conflict with the Proctors and the Salazars give the last goodbyes to each other. Episode Sixteen : Sleigh Ride After the Proctors arrive to the Gonzales dam and quickly are led to take it over in their attempt to control the people, the few that remain against the Proctors are forced in desperate situations in which they all have tiny hope of surviving as each of them must find their own way to escape from their captors or face the death that is coming for them. Meanwhile, some of them struggle their own personal battles as the past comes to haunt. |-|Four= Season Four Status Examples Characters |-|One= Season One Culver City Los Angeles National Guard Compound Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two Los Angeles National Guard Compound Connor's Pirates Geary Family Flight 462 Abigail Estate Mexican Flotilla Catholic Church Javier's Family Nick's Encountered Family La Manas La Colonia Los Hermanos Rosarito Beach Hotel Brandon's Group Magana Family Suarez Family Farm Unnamed Restaurant Ramiro's Gang Broke Jaw Ranch Miscellaneous |-|Three= Season Three Los Angeles National Guard Compound La Colonia Rosarito Beach Hotel Broke Jaw Ranch Community Construction Site Bunker Broke Jaw Ranch Community Captives Gonzales Dam Gonzales Dam's Streets Black Hat Reservation El Bazar Miscellaneous |-|Four= Season Four Los Angeles Miscellaneous